Scene 13: Extra Remake
by Artzenin
Summary: If anyone out there is ticked at how the Second Raid's last episode ended, then you might just enjoy this.


_(**A/N:**_ This scene below and after scenes is what I think should have happened in Scene 13: Continuing Day After Day. The words the characters spoke were all

mostly identical to the series dubbed version from #.rizon. I did not change anything or add anything out of the ordinary. The only thing I can claim as my own ideas,

is the scenes after Sousuke and Chidori get on the train. Otherwise, I do not own this series nor it's characters. If you have not seen the Second Raid, then I doubt

this small fiction will make sense… but for those who have, the fiction is taking place right after Sousuke's battle with Venom and coming to terms with what he wants

to do with his life. With that being said, I hope you enjoy the P.S, I have seen all of this anime, and the bear one. Just so you all know... I simply was not content

with how the Second Raid ended, that's all.)

* * *

"Why is it you always cause trouble the moment you're here? You think it's easy for me to stand up for you?" Exclaimed Chidori, clearly upset at Sousuke's earlier

actions with their sensei. Sousuke sweat dropped, not liking the direction where their conversation was _going_.

"No, I-" Sousuke began, but rudel goty cut off. Needless to say, Chidori snapped and was no longer in the mood to take things "lightly".

"No more excuses! You haven't improved at all!" At this time, Chidori reached down with her right hand to gather up her shoe.

"Always, always, always, always…!"

Sousuke cringed deeply, bracing himself for the worst.

"Always, always, always, always…!"

Sousuke actually whimpered, expecting to be stuck at any moment.

"Always, always, always…" The more Chidori stared at his bowed head, the more she started to loose her steam. All at once, Chidori couldn't find it in herself to be

upset with Sousuke. When she found the courage to speak again Chidori lowered her voice.

"This is… same as always, right?" Chidori asked meekly, her face now shadowed.

"Chidori?" Still not looking at him, Chidori ran into Sousuke's chest, bitterly stating,

"You left me there like that…" Sub-consciously, Chidori dropped her shoe and began rubbing her forehead coyly into Sousuke's chest.

"What were you thinking?" Shaking her head slightly in dismay, Chidori submissively added,

"I will never forgive you."

Sousuke instantly felt a wave of guilt hit him. Not too sure on what to say, he pathetically remarked,

"_Gomen na sai_."

Gritting her teeth, Chidori lifted her hand and curled her fingers inward making a firm, tight fist. Using that same hand she began to gently beat Sousuke on the edge

of his left shoulder blade.

"It's not "sorry", you idiot."

She hit him again for the second time.

"_Baka… baka_…" She half way sobbed, still slamming away at his shoulder blade.

"I was scared." Chidori confessed, not the least bit ashamed the tears streaming down her face.

"I was so scared!"

Sousuke numbly stood there, simply allowing the abuse to his shoulder blade while Chidori continued on with her rant.

"I never want that to happen again… _baka!_" Using the same hand she beat him with, Chidori now took hold of the uniform fabric.

"I will never, ever forgive you."

Sousuke officially considered himself a jackass. Not just for all the times he messed up with Chidori, but for the times he hurt her by following orders. Some of those

orders caused terrible friction between him and Chidori. His last order to never speak or have any kind of contact with Chidori was for sure, the worst command he

yielded. And yet, she still put up with him. However, unlike other times in the past, Chidori was letting him see her weakness on the matter. Not her frustration.

"Sousuke!" Hearing Chidori sob his name moved Sousuke. It moved him to the point of actually wanting to cry with her. Being a _man_, he refrained from doing so.

Sniffing a few times, Chidori took the liberty of nuzzling further into Sousuke's chest and ever so gently cuddled her way into the nape of his neck. There, she cried

and clung that much harder to Sousuke's frame. Sousuke was at a loss. Here he was, a full grown young man who had seen hell and lived it to tell it the next the day.

Yet, he lacked the basic requirements to handle someone emotionally unstable? Bluntly put-unless the problem fell around a C-4 or a AK-47, he didn't know how to

respond. That's not to say he couldn't learn how to act around people-women to be precise.

But it was difficult for someone like him to correspond in situations. He _did _however attempt to comfort Chidori by lifting his arms and gradually wrapping them

around her trembling figure. He was doing great until Tokiwa and company came out of their classroom and threw his focus completely off track. Naturally, Sousuke

panicked and wound up releasing his hold around Chidori. Granted, Sousuke may have let Chidori go but Chidori continued to cling onto him like her life depended on

it. Theoretically speaking, her life _did _depend on Sousuke…

"Oh? It's Kana-chan and Sagara-kun! What are you two doing here?" Tokiwa questioned optimistically as she and three other girls grew closer to where the two stood

in the mist of the spacious hallway.

"To-Tokiwa! Um, no. I-It's nothing."

Sousuke timidly tried to explain the situation, but as usual, he failed. Seeing Chidori's shoulders flinch out of the corner of her eye, Tokiwa leaned in to inspect the

current state of her friend.

"Ah! Is Kana-chan crying?"

"Mmm… Sousuke, he…"

Chidori couldn't speak another word without feeling her throat painfully constrict. Leaning further into Sousuke's chest, she continued to cry quietly, ignoring the

conversation that erupted between Tokiwa and Sousuke afterwards. Sousuke personally knew he was done for. If there was _anyone_ in the high school who would

chew him out for treating Chidori poorly, it would be Tokiwa without question.

"Sagara-kun!" Tokiwa began, pointing an accusing finger at the military solider.

"You were going on about bombs and hurt Kana-chan again, didn't you?"

Sousuke stared down at the angered faces in a stupor. Either way, he didn't want Tokiwa to think he had deliberately hurt Chidori. That was the last thing he wanted

to do.

"What? No, this is…" One of the other girls cut him off before he could finish.

"Excuses, excuses! Not a man at all!"

"Right, right!"

They all chanted together, stepping a tad closer behind Chidori, who was still sobbing away. Honestly, she wanted to help defend Sousuke's position in the matter but

she felt too weak to really do anything else aside from soak his neck with her salty tears at the moment.

"You're the worst guy in history!" Chorused the small mob of females, seriously torked at Sousuke's behavior.

How insulting.

He wasn't making excuses and he certainly wasn't the worst guy in history. Why did everyone receive his actions the wrong way? Sousuke truly wished he could find

the answer. It would make his life at the high school a whole lot easier. Minding Chidori, he eased forward little, almost desperate to get the four girls to calm down.

" No, I just-"

Once again, he got interrupted by a loud statement from the small group.

" You _what?_"

They put such force behind the word, Sousuke literally took a step back and broke into a cold sweat on the spot. At first, he was going to retry

explaining himself but gave that idea up a few seconds later knowing no matter what he told them-he'd still be considered the bad guy. Sighing in defeat, Sousuke

muttered,

"Well I guess this is okay."

"Say what?" Obviously, the girls were not expecting him to say such a thing.

"Yeah. Not a problem."

Tokiwa did not let that statement slide, nor did the rest of the girls standing around her.

"What did you say?"

"Why do you treat Kaname like this?"

"You are the worst guy ever!"

"Kaname is so unlucky!"

Sousuke's eyebrows twitched-twice. How he hated being accused for nothing. The poor man stood there, listening to whatever it was he had "done wrong to hurt

Chidori". Though you could not _hear _her sobbing, Chidori's inner hurt plus the joy inside of her was expressed through her tears. She rested her weary form against

him, even after Tokiwa and the others had gone.

Sousuke stood perfectly still, never breaking his stance. With no one there to accuse him, Sousuke caved his arms back around Chidori, lightly resting his chin on top

of her head. He did not say anything, likewise for Chidori. They stood there until Sousuke gravely brought up that fact that they should be heading out if they

intended to catch the train. Nodding silently, Chidori stepped out of his embrace. Noting her exhaustion, Sousuke offered his arm to Chidori. With a small sniff,

Chidori looped her arm through his and without saying a word, the two started off for the train station.

* * *

On the train, the two sat by each other like usual. The atmosphere was a tad different this time around. It wasn't because Chidori had a pleasant smile on her face. It

wasn't because Sousuke looked more at ease compared to the other times they traveled together. It wasn't because they sat close together _either_. What made it

special, was the fact that knowing they were _together_. After all the crap they'd been through, after all the pain they received mentally, physically, and emotionally-

they were together. Not only that, but Chidori soon came to a realization about how she truly felt towards Sousuke after she gave him his haircut. As far as _Sousuke _

was concerned, he was no longer debating on who he held closest to his heart. Between Tessa and Chidori, Sousuke finally knew who he wanted to be with. Out of no

where, a fleeting moment of the past came to Sousuke's mind. Glancing right, he eyed the blue haired goddess sitting beside him. Swallowing with some difficultly,

Sousuke serenely asked the Whispered,

"Say…"

"Hmm?" Chidori hummed, giving Sousuke a charming puppy-like smile.

"When we were in Hong Kong, were you trying to say something. What was it?"

"Ah! That…"

Chidori was a little surprised he was bringing the topic up. Tilting her head back, she considered telling him. Instead, she lowered her head back down to

eye level and looked over at him sheepishly. Sousuke did not flinch the slightest bit when he saw her mouth inching closer towards his own. As a matter of fact, he

was anxious to meet hers. Somehow, they both hesitated on who should start the kiss. There were a few times, Chidori would act like she wanted to lead. She would

lean in, then arch back, luring Sousuke in on purpose. Poor Sousuke. He was sweating all over and questioning if he should be the one "start" or "finish" the kiss. He

also wondered if his next actions were sensible. He of all people, didn't want to do something and regret it later. Heck, at one point, they came close to making

contact, then the other copped out. This battle went on for a good solid five minutes. Unable to wait any longer, Chidori finally gave in.

"Sousuke…" She breathed his name before finally claiming his mouth with her own. The kiss itself started off nice and slow.

Granted, Sousuke had kissed a woman before. But the kiss he experienced with that woman and the kiss he was currently exploring with Chidori were completely

different.

Chidori made herself more comfortable by sliding her arms up and around Sousuke's neck. She drew him further against her chest, still very much enticed with their

kiss. Without thinking, Sousuke moved his own arms around Chidori's waist. Thankfully, the other passengers on the bus were busy with other things to notice their

make-out session. No matter what the age, it is kind of rude to "play" out in public. Just when Sousuke was getting a groove, Chidori slowly broke the kiss. Afraid he

had gone too far, Sousuke apologized but he didn't bother to release her.

"Gomen."

Giggling cutely, Chidori rubbed her nose against Sousuke's affectionately.

"Never mind that Sousuke. What I was trying to say back in Hong Kong was…"

Blinking a few times, Sousuke gently urged her to continue.

"Yes?"

Chidori's face was already flushed from the kiss. The heat in her cheeks burned harder as Chidori struggled to tell Sousuke her feelings on the matter.

"I…" Chidori lowered her eyes, suddenly at a loss of words. Sousuke waited for her response patiently even though he was anxious for her to tell him already.

Taking a deep breath, Chidori found Sousuke's face once again.

In one swift motion she blurted out nervously,

"I-I love you, Sousuke!" Chidori was expecting him to drop his arms or grow tense after hearing her confession. To her _shock_, Sousuke smiled! It wasn't his "hint"

smile or "serious" smile. It was a genuine, down to earth smile.

"I see. May I have permission to speak freely?"

Too dumbstruck at seeing him _smile_, Chidori silently nodded her head.

"When I had to go back to Mithril, I wasn't… myself. I would zone out and feel off balance all the time. My focus in combat was terrible. I couldn't eat, I couldn't

sleep… all I thought about was the dread of leaving behind someone I truly cared about. Chidori, you're more to me then just the Whispered who needs to be kept

under surveillance…"

Sousuke narrowed his eyes slightly.

"The military life was all I knew. It was what I considered my only home in society… after I met you, I found a new home."

He concluded his small speech rather proud of himself. Chidori blinked three times before replying,

"That's _deep _Sousuke." Sousuke cocked his head, confused by her statement.

"Please clarify?"

Chidori shook her head, easing forward once more.

"If that's your way of saying, " I love you.", let's go with that."

Ever so slowly, Sousuke's head inched towards Chidori's. He made no attempts to stop it. For Sousuke, this was without a doubt, a special moment in his life he

would treasure forever. When the train came to their stop, their mouths parted. Before taking her leave, Chidori stroked her hand along side his beardless face and

randomly throughout his spiky hair.

"Hmm. Looks like you're going to need another hair cut soon." Sousuke heaved a sigh.

"Demo, you just cut it."

"It's not my fault your hair grows like crazy." Chidori playfully countered.

While escorting her to her apartment, Sousuke tried something he saw dating couples do often while strolling to and from. He reached out to intertwine his fingers

with Chidori's. Ironically, this act of fondness made him extremely nervous. Sensing his distress, Chidori did one of two things to calm his hesitation. First, she gave

his hand a comforting squeeze to assure Sousuke it was okay to hold her hand like such. Two, she rested her head happily on his shoulder and used her free hand to

trail across his stomach.

"Hey, Sousuke?"

"Yes!"

Chidori chuckled, finding his insecurity over their situation humorous.

"Would you like to stay over for dinner tonight?"

Sousuke didn't have anything better to do at his place, and as far as he was concerned. The make-up homework could wait.

"Yes. If possible, can we have curry?"

Chidori sighed in disbelief. There was just no getting around Sousuke when it came to curry.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

After the two entered Kaname's apartment, the young attractive watcher put down her binoculars.

"It's about time."

With a grin, the hired tracker eased back against a cooling pillar. She set her binoculars aside, silently enjoying the light breeze the wind provided but at the same

time, hated it.

"I wonder when winter will hit this place? Ah, it doesn't matter. As long as I get the usual pay and a roof over my head, it's all good. Speaking of which…" The

watcher craned her neck over just in time to hear Chidori scream,

"Sousuke! It was just a horse fly! Must you attack everything that looks suspicious?"

Naturally, there was a loud "slap" that followed.

"Be good to her Sousuke. Kaname is quite the woman." The tracker tipped her head up to study the puffy clouds floating over Tokyo.

"Pity she isn't a mercenary with Mithril. I know she'd made one hell of a soldier…"


End file.
